warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Forestclan (Snowyring123)
Generic ForestClan is a clan of cats that are strong and loyal, they usually have black or gold fur, but they have brown, white, ginger and gray, yet mostly black cats. The cats are said to be rude and suspicious over everything, due to the rogue cats being very rude and have a crooked personality, making their symbol a crooked tree. History This clan has went down in the Warriors History, kittypets are told stories about the clan cats, rogues rumor it is a better home than their current one. A rogue group, Crooked, Sweetie, Tabby, and Mister, the 4 cats ran away from their kittypet homes and became a rogue group, they found a big, dark forest, they searched and found a big area without trees, they stacked up rocks to make a highrock, dug a hole for the fresh kill and the drinking pool, and the area already had rooms carved out. They made up the clan name Forestclan Since it was named after their group, lots of cats search around that forest and find ForestClan, it went down in history for their mysterious founders and dark, foggy territory, some rumors even say they were originally The Dark Forest! There are countless more rumors of the clan. Territory Lets go basic: - Leaders den - This den is 2 trees placed beside eachother, there is moss in the middle and bushes in the front and back to block wind and rain, perfect for a leader. -Medicine den - Small room with lots of moss and another room beside it that gives herbs, sadly, there so far has been no carvings to connect these 2 dens. -Warriors den - Medium sized room that fades into sand as you go in, its very tall since the cats in ForestClan are usually very tall with a long tail, it has bushes to block wind and rain. -Nursery - A room the farthest from the entrance, and the closest one to the elders, its a perfect size for the kits and big enough to play, again, it has bushes to block the weather. -Elders den - A tree that had fallen and almost blocked the nursery, it was just a few centimeters away, luckily, when it is winder, the leads dont prickle the kits, but the branches were attempted to be cut a few moons ago, it succeeded so now the kits dont feel the pain,but 3 cats died during the process. - Apprentices den - Usually the mentors will sleep with the Apprentice they are training, it is a large room with 2 trees in front of it but a big enough gap to walk in. -Camp - The heart of the wonderful den, it holds the highrock and entrance, the highrock is in the very middle but not distracting. Other territory landmarks Training grounds - A long grassy area beside the entrance of the forest (Around where ForestClan is) The river - Use to be a part of Flowerclan, but Moonclan (Not the other fan clan) Banished their clan from that area, they claimed most of Flowerclan's old territory but the River and camp, so Moonclan is still small but they took the training grounds, which had been very, very big. Cats Leader - Heatherstar - Short dappled she cat with a lovely personality Deputy - Juniperflight - Sweet tall tabby cat who can jump higher than other cats in the clan (Apprentice: Morningpaw) Medicine cat - Goldenflower - Sand coloured cat who's name was inspired by the herb Goldenrod. * Warriors (Not expecting or nursing kits) Hawkwater - Thick furred tom with black and gray fur Lostflower - Transgender she cat who used to be a Tom, sweet and innocent at times. (Apprentice: Webpaw) Tinynose - Tall tabby cat with a small nose. Lilybark - Lovely she-cat with light brown fur and blue eyes. (Apprentice: Vinepaw) Marigoldfeather - Tall she cat with black fur and amber eyes Toadface - Cute tom with handsome toad-green eyes Snailleap - Lovely slow she cat but bullied due to her name. Smallblaze - Small dappled cat with an annoyingly cute personality (Apprentice: Rainpaw) Queens (Expecting or nursing kits) Amberwatcher - Great she-cat expecting at least 3 kits Stonepad - Small she-cat nursing 3 kits Sweetfish - Tall she-cat nursing 4 kits Tumbleflower - ??? What? A rogue is here? Apprentices (Over 6 moons) Vinepaw - Small annoying she-cat with gray-blue fur Rainpaw - Cute dappled she cat Morningpaw - Tall tom born during Sunhigh Webpaw - Cute white-furred tom Elders (Retired warriors or leaders) Wildthorn - The oldest she-cat in ForestClan, virtually blind and deaf Whiskerfang - The oldest tom in ForestClan, Virtually blind and deaf, Wildthorn's mate Brightskip - Very old sand-coloured elder Whitemouse - White tom with gray on the tail and paws Creekwish - The most hated cat in the clan due to her love for a rogue, yet she got old so he rejected her. Kits (Under 6 moons) Talonkit - Small tabby tom Frogkit - Talonkit's Brother Redkit - Brown coloured she-cat, Frog and Talonkit's sister Adderkit - Small but viscious kit Bloomkit - Adderkit's sister, small but adorable Deadkit - Blind kit with a genetic malfunction Parsleykit - Deaf kit sharing a genetic malfunction with Deadkit Category:Clans